policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona
Ramona is a robot macaw created by RE-WA , is the best friend of RE-WA and all other puppies , belonged to the Littlest Pet Shop series, it is also the 4th robot of the Police Jesus saga. Biography and History Your owner and his death It belonged to a madman who was stealing the designs of Blythe Baxter, called Ramon, he appeared in Littlest Pet Shop, in the episode Plane it on Rio!, but he never lasted much at the end of the episode, because he died from an overload and short circuits when Ramons blows its top. Your intimidating secret Also the main pets revealed their intimidating secret, they found a cable tied to their back. Its repair that never happened in the Earth II Neither his engineers were here to repair it because they died, because Ramona was created in the 30s and had to die because she was too old to be in the world, that's why her engineers died. Its repair that happened in the Pokémon World but it was repaired by RE-WA when Astro brought Ramona into a damaged state from planet Earth II, RE-WA together with Que, wise in robotics, technology and science, they called Dauntless, a technical expert in electronics and robotics, Dauntless was repairing Ramona for 40 days and 40 nights, the last day of the repair, Ramona was as good as new, appearing for the first time in the movie Team Flare: Alola Most Wanted. Powers and Abilities Special *'Pick up a puppy with its 2 legs:' this special ability is developed when I lift RE-WA by placing it on a table, this skill can pick up a puppy and use it to take RE-WA to the flying circus of the movie Team Flare: Alola Most Wanted. *'Using her beak to attack:' this attack by accident, I developed it when RE-WA opened by accident, the main door of the factory where it was repaired, she is pecking at the people of Alola by accident, RE-WA deactivated Ramona's pecking not to continue pecking the people of Alola. *'GPS Tracking:' a function integrated to Ramona when Dauntless repaired it, put a chip to be tracked by the Pokémon World GPS Satellites and be not easily lost, use it always give the location to Team Flare or RE-WA to go to that place. *'Go as fast as a bullet:' this ability, use it to travel to said specific location very fast, it is activated with the remote control of it, pressing the blue button that says''' '' Hyperfast . Normal *'Flying: as it is all of a bird, should you do ?, Flying is the answer to your question, almost all birds except the chicken, the domestic duck, the kiwi bird and the penguins, Ramona has that feature of any bird. *'Speaking like a parrot:' as it is all from a parrot or parrot, when they fixed Ramona, he had the feature of talking like a parrot, that is, repeating the words of another and repeating them like Parrot, but they never installed a speaker in his mouth to speak As a human being, perhaps these will be included in Ramona's next improvements. *'Robotic eyes:' this ability can reveal its true identity, it always uses it as a tracking camera to move towards a moving object. *'Secret Weaponry:' this ability shows its weaponry in case of an extreme situation like: being attacked by Team Skull or the Æther Foundation. his secret weapon is activated with the camera of his eyes, if he detects an extreme threat or used a button on his remote control that is a red one that says '' Secret Weaponry ''. Gallery Vinnie sees Ramona's wire.png|This green lizard has found Ramona's intimidating secret. ItsARobot!.png|The orange hedgehog next to the green lizard revealed that she is a robot PetsScared.png|The whore's daughter was on top of the TV and the fucking pets pick up Blythe's suitcase to take her to another room, yes they are blind and they do not see Ramona in the image buy the famous glasses '' Big Vision ''. PetsWithSuitCase.png|the pets take Blythe's suitcase and the daughter of a bitch is upstairs in the room. RoboticEye.png|Ramona reveals her true identity, lighting her robotic eyes. Ramona.png|Ramona with her crazy designer and model owner Ramon, who is crazier than a Latin American criminal. Trivia *This is 4th robot's Police Jesus Series, the 1rd robot was Probotector, the 2rd robot was Robo-Dog and the 3rd was Curiosity. *Appear in the movie Team Flare: Alola Most Wanted. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Team Flare Category:Females Category:Macaws Category:Robots Category:Animals